


A Fresh Start (Meeting You)

by AdinnaVesta



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Stardew Valley AU, farming life FTW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdinnaVesta/pseuds/AdinnaVesta
Summary: When life in the city drains away all of his energy, inspiration, and drive, Kurapika remembered what his grandfather had given him years ago. A letter with the deed to his old farmland located near the southwest part of the continent.Stardew Valley was the name of the place.It incited a feeling of curiosity and wonder in him. And as he watched the bustling city shrink behind the moving bus, he wondered what awaits in this new chapter of his life.******Or a KuroKura Stardew Valley AU nobody asked for.





	1. Journey to the new life

_“Only open this envelope when you feel that your life has gone dull and dreary.”_

Kurapika remembered his grandfather's advice as he looked outside the glass window of the moving bus, over the blurry outline of trees and shrubs. The outline of the bustling city he used to live in began to shrink as he looked back one last time.

He sighed as he thumbed over the white enveloped containing his grandfather’s letter, pulling it out again, he re-read the name of the place his grandfather had indicated.

 _Stardew Valley_.

Kurapika sighed again as he returned the letter inside the envelope, folding it in half, pocketed it inside his denim jacket. Checking his wristwatch, he estimated the time of his arrival and decided to take a nap. Pulling his medium sized suitcase, his other belongings stuffed at the bus' compartment area, he placed the suitcase on his lap and leaned against the glass window of the bus, eyes dropping slightly as he watched the blurry outlines of trees go by.

He decided to sleep and worry later.

\------------

  
A screeching sound awakened him. Snapping his eyes open while pulling his suitcase closer, he looked around the bus, spotting few travelers occupying the almost empty vehicle. When he deemed the situation safe, he looked outside and was surprised to see darkness and stars. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the darkness outside, now spotting few lamp posts and fireflies flitting along the bushes alongside the wide road. He was about to stand up to ask the conductor where they were when a loud voice assaulted his ears, making the occupants of the bus jerk from their seats.

“Stardew Valley!!” shouted the driver himself, twisting from his seat as he put the bus on break and faced them. Wiping his forehead, he jerked his head towards the open doors of the bus.

“You! Blondie! This is your stop.” His gaze told Kurapika to get the hell out or he'll throw him out of bus if he-

“Okay, okay. Geez. Just help me with my luggage and I'll go.” Kurapika rolled his eyes as he stood up, carrying his suitcase and ruffling his hair a bit, it was sticking out because he was leaning against the window for too long. He stepped out and followed the smiling conductor towards the bus' compartment to retrieve his luggage.

“You take care out there, a'ight?” the conductor said as he hefted the boxes out placing them on the ground. Kurapika helped as they took turns in retrieving his stuff. It wasn’t that many, per se. Just two large boxes and two medium sized ones which contained some of his favorite books and a few of his ‘trophies' from his previous work.

“Thanks, and you guys take care on the road as well.” Kurapika politely replied as the conductor hefted the last box. He smiled at Kurapika as he tipped his hat at him and walked towards the bus, waving him goodbye . The blond waved and watched as the bus drove out to the open road once more, the cloud of dirt hit him but he swatted it away with a slight cough.

_This is it._

_This is going to be my new home._

_Grandpa, I hope you made the right choice by giving me the deed to your precious land._

_But I'll try my best._

_I'll try to start anew._

Taking a huge gulp of air, Kurapika exhaled slowly as he counted from one to ten. He turned around, ready to look at his new surroundings when he noticed a teenage kid with large brown eyes standing a few feet away from him. They both stared wide-eyed at each other as seconds ticked, turned to minutes. And then-

“A new guy!!!” the kid suddenly shouted, pointing at him.

Kurapika flinched as he hugged his suitcase closer to him.

“Uh- yes.. I uh.. am the new.. guy.” The blond blinked as he took a step back, trying to keep some distance.

“You’re the one aunt Mito told us about!” the brown eyed kid suddenly moved closer to him, his eyes growing larger by the rsecond.

“I don’t know who aunt Mito is, but yes.. I'll be staying here..” Kurapika said as he took a step back again but fell backwards, landing on top of one of the large boxes. He heard a muffled crunch and flinched. Oh well, there goes his only china.

“Are you my age?!” the kid shouted in his face and Kurapika had to leaned back, trying not to damage the contents of his boxes.

“Uhm.. I'm 22-“

“Wow!! I'm 17!! You're close enough! Killua's gonna be mad coz I met you first! There goes the bet!” the kid laughed and reached his hand out.

“I'm Gon! Aunt Mito is the carpenter in town but I'm training so I can inherit the family business soon!” Gon said as he laugh, he was bouncing on the balls of his heels as he waited.

“Uhm.. my name's Kurapika.. pleased to meet you” the blond shook the kid's outstretched hand quickly, his senses not yet fully recovered from the onslaught of energy.

“I'll help you carry your luggage! I also know where you’re going to stay! It's the large farmland east of the valley right??” Gon said as he started picking up the medium boxes first and was already bouncing off towards the farm before Kurapika could say another word.

The blond sighed as he placed his suitcase on top of a medium box and carefully carried both, slowly walking towards the path Gon took, looking back towards the other boxes as he worried if he should wait for Gon or follow him, leaving the other boxes there. He wasn’t able to reach to a decision when Gon popped beside him and stated he'll wait for Kurapika with the other large boxes so both of them can lift it.

“Just follow the dirt path to your right, after a few minutes there's a sign that says ‘Kurta’ nailed against a large oak tree and just go straight. There's only one house in the middle of the farmland there.” Gon supplied as he trotted towards Kurapika's belongings, sat on the ground and smiled at the blond from his spot.

“Th-thank you.. I won't be long.” Kurapika said as he started walking, following the kid's direction. It wasn't a hard place to find. Also, the ‘large' oak tree with the sign was an understatement. It was massive, towering almost over half of the farmland. Summers under that tree must be fun.

“Whoa..” the blond muttered under his breath, looking up at the tree. Some fireflies and nocturnal birds flitted through the tree's branches and leaves, swaying softly with the gentle gust of wind. Kurapika took a deep breath and immediately relaxed. His eyes traveled down from its high branches, towards the middle trunk, seeing some of the birds perch here and there, and finally towards the base. His smile instantly disappeared as he saw the mess.

Well, I'll start tomorrow, I guess.

The blond sighed for the umpteenth time that day, placing the box and his suitcase beside the other box Gon had placed just beneath the wooden porch of the cabin. Kurapika scratched his head, trying hard not to be irked at the situation.

He sighed and went back to Gon so the can at least put all of his belongings inside the cabin and rest for the day.

\------------------

  
Morning came too soon as Kurapika woke up with a jerk. He eyes snapped open and he flung himself off of his bed. His feet touched the wooden floor and retracted them for a bit because of the cold. When his heart had stopped racing and was able to finally calm down, he thought about why he woke up with a start.

He heard the rooster again and looked outside of his window. It sounded like the rooster was near his place.

Sure enough, when he slid the window open and looked outside, a red rooster was happily pecking along the ground, looking for seeds or worms perhaps. Kurapika scrunched his nose as he noticed that it was still dark, but the crack of dawn was visible between the mountain ranges he could see within the distance.

_Right, time to start a new day as a farmer._

Kurapika snorted as the thought crossed his mind. Shaking his head, he walked towards one of the large boxes as he ripped the tape on top and sorted through the mess of clothes inside. He was shuffling through clothes when a thought suddenly crossed his mind.

_I think I don’t have clothes fitted for this job._

Kurapika thought as he tried to look for his old tshirts and maybe that one pair of ripped jeans he had worn since his teenage years. Spotting a black and gray tee, the color split in the middle, and the aforementioned ripped jeans, he pulled them out and went inside the small bathroom to take care of his morning needs.

Once free of the dirt from yesterday, he rubbed his hair dry and ran his fingers across the strands to at least make them look less messy. Putting a check on his mental necessity list, he added comb in it.

He then started to take out some of his morning necessities, like his favorite coffee maker, he can't live without them. Muttering a silent prayer to whoever kept the cabin in order, and hurray for electricity, he decided he'd ask whoever's in charge of the town and ask who maintained the cabin, so he could at least repay them afterwards.

After his veins were infused with caffeine and after eating some PB&Js, he started pulling out things from his boxes and sorted them out. He doesn’t have a lot, so it only took about an hour or so to clean and arrange and sort things in his little cabin.

Standing up and looking around, he felt a little proud of himself as he eyed the place. Sure, it's a bit run down and a little musky, but he added air fresheners and humidifiers on his necessity list. Also new bed sheets and blankets and pillow cases and the like. He also eyed the rug and decided he'd change that too.

Nodding to himself, he prepared one last cup of coffee and looked out of the window while he waited. The sun was almost up and he could hear the birds and wildlife come to life, trees and shrubs surrounded his farmland. The air around him feels light, unlike the suffocating substance in the city. Also, when he stuck his hand outside the window, the sun was pleasantly warm against his skin, like it was welcoming him into the Valley itself.

Kurapika smiled to himself as he heard the coffee maker finish. Carefully drinking his coffee but drowning it in a matter of minutes, he walked towards the entry way and grasped the doorknob.

Opening the wooden slab of door, he greeted the morning with a smile, determined to live this life with a fresh start.

 ------------

 


	2. New faces and a spark

\-------------

The blond stepped outside the front porch, inhaling the crisp spring morning air, the wind ruffling Kurapika's hair. It was dark when he arrived yesterday so he wasn't able to look at his surroundings correctly, but when he took his time looking, he felt his spirit drop little by little.

Tons of huge pine and maple trees cover almost half of the farmland, with large clumps of shrubs and bushes along the side. There were tall weeds sprouting here and there, and he could spot some squirrels sneaking in and out of the bushes, returning to the forest once they got what they came for, mainly acorn, maple, and pine seeds that were scattered on the ground.

Kurapika sighed and scratched his cheek, this would be a pain in the ass to clean, but he squared his shoulders and exhaled harshly. He can do this. He promised himself he’d start his new life here. No turning back.

_Okay, first things first. Where can I find farming tools?_

Kurapika thought and he looked around for a bit, surely there would be like some kind of a tool shed that his grandpa used to use, right? Sure enough, Kurapika spotted a medium sized wooden crate beside his rusty mailbox. He walked towards it and inspected the box. Some parts were broken and the corners were covered in moss, but he lifted the lid up to check what was inside. Good thing it wasn’t locked, since he’d have to journey out into the Valley towards the town to buy new tools. He didn’t have enough money to buy expensive farming tools as of the moment, so he’d make do with what was left by his grandpa.

A rusty pickaxe was leaning on one side of the box, the supposed pointy tip already blunt from years of use. There was an axe with a broken handle, a rusty-colored – _or was that really rust?_ – watering can was on the other corner, the lid was missing so he could see the mossy water inside, complete with little worms and wiggly larvaes of mosquitoes. He mentally added heavy duty farming gloves in his grocery list as he went on checking what was left.

After a few minutes, he hauled the rusty – _everything was rusty_ – hoe and scythe from the box, deciding to clean out the weeds and small shrubs and bushes first before he’d start chopping down the cluttered trees and breaking rocks. He weighted the items on both of his hands and he was glad that both of them were very handy, walking towards the nearest clump of shrubs, he started his work of clearing out the weeds and undergrowth first.

\------------------

When he noticed that the sun was beating down on his unprotected head, he looked up from what he was doing, patting his soil-ridden jeans and arms, rubbing his hands along his legs to clean them up a bit. He saw that he was almost a quarter done with his weed work, but at least it doesn’t look that messy anymore unlike before. He slowly stood up from his crouching position as he let the tools fall on the ground, craning his neck left and right to stretch. His back was aching for crouching for too long but he didn’t mind, he was also sweaty from the afternoon heat, but he also didn’t mind since the heat was bearable and the breeze was strong.

He sighed as he heard his stomach rumble. _Right._ He only had two pieces of sandwich earlier and four cups of coffee. He was starving so he took the tools and stored them inside the crate again, closing the lid and deciding to take his lunch before continuing. He went inside the cabin and decided to take a quick shower, changing his clothes into a white tee and tan shorts. He looked at the small fridge and decided he’d do some semi-grocery shopping, he’d buy some essentials and extra tools that he‘d need for his weeding. He was also desperate to buy some coffee beans since he was running low.

Deeming himself ready to go out towards the nearby town, he took the keys for his cabin, locked the front door and stepped out into the warmth. He started walking towards the entrance to the farmland, the large oak tree as imposing as ever, eyeing the ‘Kurta’ sign, he decided he’d fix that as well.

He saw the dirt road slowly mixed with gravel, and the further he walked, the stone path began. He slightly raised his head as he walked, curious as to who would he meet on his first visit towards town. When he saw the large, wooden arch that stated “Pelican Town”, his footsteps hasten and he held his breathe for a few seconds. Come to think of it, the townspeople would be new and they wouldn’t know him, so he tried to calm his racing heart as he walked past the arch way.

He was greeted with large houses made of wood, some were made from stone and cement, like that one house with a large green cross sign hanging from the rafter. _Must be the clinic then._

 The blond wasn’t sure if he’d be able to meet people this way. It was noon and it was kind of hot, but he tried not to let his disappointment show from the lack of, well, _‘welcome’_? C’mon, he was new in town.

Kurapika sighed as he tried to locate the store – if there is one – from the multitudes of similar houses and cabins. He spotted a large wooden house beside the clinic with some kind of freedom wall board in front of it. He approached the board and saw that there were papers with different colors stuck on it, some with hand written messages and some were printed. Looking closer, he noticed that they were request from people. Like, he read one post where it says _“Wanted: two pieces of a 14-in. Largemouth Bass fish, dump ‘em on my front porch with your name and I’ll send the payment via one of my birds.”_

Kurapika blinked a few times as he re-read the words, his brain processing the request. So, this is how the town works then? You can post whatever you want and hope for the best?

He read more requests and he didn’t realize he was being stared at. After a few minutes of reading, Kurapika noticed someone standing beside him, like the person was trying to read what he was reading, making them lean towards his space.

“Ah- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to keep the board to myself. I was-“ Kurapika started to apologized and stepped aside immediately to allow the new person to read the posts. Once he looked up, he froze.

Stormy gray eyes looked him up and down, black hair framing his face which was parted in the middle. The new person’s mouth twitched into a smile as he nodded towards the blond slightly.

“You must be a visitor? Are you here on vacation?” his deep voice echoing inside Kurapika’s mind.

_Snap out of it!_

The blond blinked a few times before he found his voice. He straightened up and tucked his shaky hands inside the pockets of his shorts, finally facing Mr. darker than black.

“Uhm- no I.. I arrived last night. I’m staying here. For good.” Kurapika started, and the man’s eyebrows lifted a bit.

“I don’t believe we have available houses or cabins in town anymore. The mayor already conducted his yearly census, and I believe we don’t have a Room-for-Rent as well.” The dark haired man supplied as he ran his gray eyes across Kurapika’s face, pausing momentarily on the blond’s ruby earring.

“Oh- no, I have a place to stay. I’m staying in the Kurta farmland, the one which is just a few meters away from the bus stop.” Kurapika answered, the hands inside his shorts were starting to sweat, from the afternoon heat and from the man’s gaze.

Said man’s eyes widened a bit, but returned to normal. He smiled again and he faced Kurapika this time, offering his hand.

“Is that so? I’m glad that place has a new owner then. It’s not fun without the old guy around anymore. Kuroro Lucilfer by the way.” The man said as he waited for Kurapika to respond.

“Oh-! Yes uhm.. it’s unfortunate that my grandpa had passed, I don’t even know how to run a farm on my own, let alone take care of it and let it flourish and allow crops to grow and I only know about farming from watching videos and search engines and I think im talking too much I’m so sorry- the name’s Kurapika, by the way.” The blond said in one breath as he shook Kuroro’s hand, embarrassed of his outburst. He looked down with a slight flush on his face, blaming it on the heat.

Kuroro’s deep chuckle made the blond’s blush worse and he tried to hide behind his bangs. The man shook his hand, his grip firm and Kurapika marvelled at the calluses that littered his palm and fingers. He must be a carpenter or something.

Kuroro shifted and took a yellow paper from his jeans pocket, something was written on it and Kurapika wanted to see, but he waited for the man to post it up on the board.

“That’s fine, the people here would be glad to help you out. Especially the mayor, I think he thinks he’s the grandfather of the whole town, the way he runs it. Anyway, it was nice to meet you Kurapika. I think we’ll see each other soon if you’re really going to work on your farm.” Kuroro said with a wink as he walked away and waved at the blond, walking in a leisurely pace as the man greeted someone sitting under tree. Kurapika stared at the man’s retreating back until he turned around a corner and left.

The blond breathed harshly a few times, trying to calm his heart. He leaned sideways across the wooden post of the board and blinked. _Wow_. That was new. He didn’t imagine that he’d be meeting someone as enigmatic as Kuroro right off the bat. The blond shook his head, huffed and chuckled to himself as he straightened up to read what the man posted.

_“Looking for a raw Jasper ore. If anyone has it, kindly drop by my forge, I’ll be paying of course. No time limit. –KL”_

Kurapika tilted his head in confusion. This is the first time he’s heard of an ore called Jasper. Kuroro must be a miner or something if he wants ores. Shrugging his shoulders, he took a mental note about Kuroro’s request and decided to look around the town for a bit, still wanting to buy his essentials before returning to his cabin.

There was a loud thud from the house beside the request board, leaning back to check, Kurapika saw the front door swing open and an old man with droopy earlobes and curly beard walked out. Kurapika heard someone’s voice inside and they seemed extremely angry.

“I know, I know. I’ll talk to him once I’m done with the paper work. Now, now. Zeno, calm down. You know harassing or threatening him won’t work. His business is legit so we have to do this the right way.” The old man said as he picked up a packet of seeds that probably fell from one of the wall mounts. The Zeno guy shouted something inside, then, a loud slam of the back door was heard.

The old guy sighed as he placed the packet of seeds on the wall mount inside, closing the door and sighing once more. It was then he noticed the blond staring, standing from the bulletin board.

“Oh-! You must be the new farmer! Pardon my rudeness! Zeno and I were talking about business stuff and I’m sorry you had to hear that!” the old guys stated, his eyes widening in apology. Kurapika shook his head and looked at the door once.

“I saw you return a packet of seeds inside, is this, by any chance.. a store?” the blond asked as he fiddled with the hems of his white tee.

The old guy nodded and walked towards him, arm reaching out for a hand shake.

“Forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Isaac Netero, but you can just call me Netero. I’m the mayor of this town. And you must be Kurapika, right?” Netero said as he shook the blond’s hand. He eyed the boy and he could see the boy’s resemblance to his grandfather, particularly the boy’s eyes. Netero smiled.

“Geez, you really are his grandson. He didn’t even mention you until he was taken to the hospital years ago.” Netero added, but seeing the boy’s mouth turn into a frown, he immediately changed the subject.

“So! You need farming essentials yes? Zeno’s shop here is the most trustworthy one of them all. By all, I mean because he’s the only one!” Netero laughed as he clapped his hand across the young boy’s shoulder and led him inside.

Kurapika had no choice but to follow and decided he liked the mayor. The blond smiled after a few moments and they both entered the shop.

The bell overhead tinkled.

 -------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna have a blast writing this one! xD I love mining in Stardew Valley, i don't know why. xD  
> \---  
> Also, meet Zeno Zoldyck, the shopkeep. xD *don't kill me pls*


	3. An invitation?

\-----------  
Kurapika and mayor Netero entered the shop together.

The blond blinked as all he could see was the color brown covering the whole interior, coupled with a few colors here and there. The rows of wooden shelves were also brown, the carpets and rugs were a different shade of brown, even the posters that lined the walls were brown. Kurapika resisted the urge to sigh while the mayor led him towards the counter. There was a white haired teen sitting on the counter itself, and he seems to be playing a game on a handheld console. The teen looked up and nodded his head towards the mayor, eyed Kurapika for a bit and jump down from the counter, placing the console on the desk.

"What's up mayor? Didn't you just leave and made grandpa angry just now?" the teen said as his eyes darted to Kurapika once before returning his attention to the mayor, pocketing his hands and leaning against the counter.

"Ah- Yes, and I won't change my decision about the other business. Also, I'm here to help the new kid!" Netero barked a laugh as he clapped Kurapika on his shoulder, making the blond wince. The white haired teen smirked at that and went behind the counter, sitting on the high stool and fiddled with the register for a bit.

"He's the new face right? And you've already paid for his basic necessities in advanced, let me just punch it in the register and I'll help him pick all of them up." the teen said, quickly typing something on the keyboard.

"Wha- No, no, it's fine, mayor! You don't need to pay for those-" Kurapika started to argue but the mayor cut off his complaint.

"It's already paid for, and all you need is to gather those said paid items and enjoy. Okay?" the mayor said as he guided Kurapika along the isle.

The blond couldn't do anything as he was steered towards the shelves, he resisted the urge to sigh as he went over his list in his head. Seeing some of the items on the paper list the mayor has given him, he mentally crossed some items out from his own list as he went along with them, eyeing some other items from the shelves as he placed the paid items in his cart.

\---

It took them exactly 45 minutes to gather all the things from the list, coupled with a few talks here and there and sometimes the white haired kid would butt into their conversation. After a few minutes, Kurapika went out of the store with two large paper bags in both of his arms, almost covering his line of sight. The mayor offered to help him but the blond refused but thanked him anyway and proceeded to walk back towards his farm.

It took the blond several minutes to arrange all of the things, granted he already cleaned the old box beside his mailbox but some of the items still did not fit. Gathering all of the excess items, he took them inside and placed them on top of his small table beside the fridge. Kurapika glanced at the wall clock beside the door and immediately calculated the time he would finish his afternoon farm chores. He grabbed some of his new tools, a new hoe and scythe, and the mayor threw in several seed packets for him to use. He grabbed his new farming gloves and a simple cap, wearing it before going out and continuing where he left off earlier.

\-----

Apparently, evenings in the valley were so cold Kurapika had to triple his garments. He had a white tank top underneath, a white tee and a dark blue long sleeved shirt. He had finished the cleaning of the front part of his farm and was picking up the farming tools he used when he heard someone call his name. Straightening up, he looked over the entrance to his farm and saw the black haired man he met infront of the shop earlier that day. The blond's brows furrowed in confusion but he blinked and went towards the guy, who was now busy looking around the farm.

"Hello? It's already dark, what brings you here?" the blond asked as he wiped his brows with his sleeve.

The man looked at him and smiled, taking in the blond's disheveled appearance, but then the man's smile widened when he saw the blond's hair and face smudged with dirt.

"Hi, I actually forgot to tell you something earlier." the man started, eyes darting towards the blond's ruby earring with a knowing smile on his face.

"Oh, is it perhaps the town event a week after next?" the blond guessed as he tried to remove the dirt from his jeans and shirt with his right hand, while trying to wipe some of the dirt off his face with the other.

"Oh- so you've already heard from the mayor." the man said, his smile faltering as he put his hands inside his jeans.

"Yes, but i'm not sure if I should attend, I don't have any animals yet and i haven't finished cleaning the whole farmland. I have a long way to go." the blond chuckled and scratched his cheek , cold wind picking up as it blew harshly across the farm. Thunder boomed across the distance.

"Why not? Even if  you don't have any farm animals yet, you can still attend the event. It's the annual egg festival, there's games and stalls and whatnots." the raven-haired man said, eyes never leaving the blond's face.

Kurapika hummed and thought about it for a bit, he was going to say something but then another thought came accross his mind.

"By the way, I think I haven't introduced myself." the blond said, fixing his hair.

"You already did, earlier." the man said and Kurapika blinked a few times before he remembered that, yes, he did introduce himself earlier.

"Oh- Right! I'm sorry, I forgot! I don't know what made think that I haven't introduced myself yet."  the blond said, flustered. His face flushed and he cleared his throat a few times out of embarrassment.

Kuroro chuckled and waved it away, smirking as he looked at the blond's flushed face. "That's alright, I forget things myself sometimes. Maybe my presence made an impact on you earlier and that probably made you forget."

The blond's brows shoot up, his face a look of shock, as he looked pointedly at the raven-haired man. "Seriously? You're going there?"

Kuroro's smirk widened and he looked so sure of himself that the blond rolled his eyes and huffed. He proceeded to pick up his tools and paused as he heard the thunder again.

"Also, I think you should go back for now, I can smell the rain." the blond said, pushing his hair behind his left ear to listen closely. Kuroro's eyes darted towards the exposed skin on the blond's neck, clearing his throat, he nodded as he turned to leave. He nodded to the blond, "See you when I see you then."

The blond nodded back and started placing his tools in the crate, the thunder booming in the distance, and it seemed like it was closer. He heard the man walk towards the entrance and felt that he should answer the question earlier.

"Also, I think I'll go to the Egg festival next next week." the blond said. Kuroro smiled as he walked outside the farm and made his way back to his place.

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I was busy with work but thankfully the load's lighter now so I can focus on this. I'll make up for the next chapter as well. Till then~ :D


	4. Tempting

\-------------------------

His first week in the valley has passed in a blink of an eye. His farm is almost done, for the cleaning part, and he had planted the seed packets in the tilled soil in front of his house for location purposes.

He has already met almost half of the townspeople and bumped shoulders with mr. tall, dark, and mysterious a few times, but all in all, the past week has been pleasant. It's currently mid-day and he was watering the seedlings when he heard someone call him from the direction of the mountain exit of his farm up north.

He straightened up and wiped his brows, squinted at the direction of the person, and walked towards them while still holding the watering can.

"Hey! Kurapika!" Gon greeted the blond and grinned. Kurapika greeted him as well and placed the watering can on top of a pine tree stump.

"What's up, Gon? the blond sat on one of the tree stumps that littered the area, Gon doing the same thing.

"Nothing really, Killua is busy playing with his brothers and Aunt Mito asked me to ask you if you wanted to eat with us later! It's been a week and we hardly see you roam around town you know. Go out once in a while!" Gon announced as he plucked a random leaf from the shrubs that littered the entryway. Kurapika thought about the invitation for a bit and looked around his farmland.

"Hmm.. I guess I can sacrifice tonight.." the blond pondered to himself, "I'm not going to clean the farthest corners of my farm anyway, I'll leave those big trees alone." the blond said as he stood up and dusted his pants. "Sure, I'll go later."

"Yes! I'll tell aunt Mito and Killua!" the young man said as he jumped up and plucked a purple flower from one of the shrubs, twirling it between his fingers.

"Sure, I'll bring something for dessert if you don't mind?" the blond said as he picked up the watering can again and fixing the cap on his head.

"Yey dessert! Can I request?! Can you make chocolate cakes?!" Gon bursted out, excited. The blond thought if he had enough ingredients to make one, but decided he could buy some from Zeno's shop.

"Not a problem, chocolate cakes are fairly easy to make." the blond agreed and he watched the teen run back excitedly through his farm's exit through the mountains.

Kurapika stretched his arms up and finished his watering chores before going back inside. He took a quick shower and changed into short jeans, still ripped, and a faded pink tee with a dog silhouette print in front. He locked up and proceeded to walk towards town.

\----------

As he neared Zeno's shop, he saw two people near the bulletin in front, apparently arguing. He immediately recognized the taller one as Kuroro, and  he was with another person, a blonde guy. He didn't

know why, but his body hid behind the large maple tree beside the shop. He could hear their conversation from his spot, and Kuroro looks like he was winning.

"Ok fine! I'll do it. I'll bring Uvo with me, though." the blond guy huffed and stomped away, leaving a chuckling Kuroro behind.

"I know you're listening, you can come out now." Kuroro said and crossed his arms while waiting for the blond to show himself. Kurapika's heart thrummed, out of nervousness of being caught or maybe

something else, he doesn't know. He came out from his hiding spot and cleared his throat.

"I wasn't hiding, I just saw some squirrels on this tree branch.." Kurapika said, trying not to huff out of embarrassment.

"Sure, squirrels." Kuroro smirked and continued on posting the second paper that he had, the first one paper was pink and the second one was purple, several papers were stacked underneath. The

blond's brows furrowed at the color but he said nothing and walked closer to the board.

"What are you posting this time?" Kurapika asked as he read some of the posts by others.

"Just a few minor errands here and there, I can't personally collect these since I'm busy." the man said as he finished posting the remaining papers.

_'my back is hurting, can somebody bring me 5 pcs of hot peppers. badly needed and i need it tonight.'_

_'i need 1 pc of melon, and 5 pcs ea for the ff: apple, orange, blueberry, peach, and pomegranate. payment can be discussed after shipping.'_

_'can someone help me find my dog?! she has been missing since yesterday. please!'_

The blond's head cocked to the side as he read the third post. Curious, he took the paper from the board and read who was requesting it. Alluka Z.? Must be someone from Killua's family, the blond thought. He folded it in half and  pocketed it.

"Come to think of it, you haven't told me about your work yet." the blond said as he faced the dark-haired man again, who has finished posting his requests for the day. Kuroro turned to look at him and stared at the blond's tshirt print.

"That's a cute design."

"Answer my question first."

_"Fiesty~"_

Kurapika rolled his eyes but there was a hint of a smile when he turned around and walked towards the entrance of Zeno's shop. Kuroro chuckled and followed the blond inside.

\----------------------

Evening came and Kurapika was getting ready to head out. Gon's place was up the mountain trail behind his farm and he had to walk a bit to reach their cottage. Checking himself in the mirror, he fixed his collar and ran his hands in his hair just to be sure. He chose to wear a simple red polo shirt and jeans with a matching dark red rubber shoes. He was not  sure why he's suddenly nervous, maybe because this is his first visit to a friend's place for 2 years. Unpleasant memories resurfaced and he tried  not to dwell on them and shook his head. Checking the time, he grabbed the box for the chocolate cake that he baked earlier, checked if the icing has already set and then walked towards the door. When he swung it open, he was surprised at the person who greeted him.

"Heading out?" Kuroro asked while smiling.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM TEMPTED TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER SMUT LOL //slapped

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This has been bugging me for to long and i had to write it down, xD although things and information about Stardew Valley game play may change, coz i'll be going by thing AU through memory~
> 
> Comments are welcome! Since this is my 1st fanfic for this fandom, i love them btw, KuroKura is my 2nd fave aside from KageHina but i'll indulge myself with them this year, ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Expect irregular intervals for updates, and im planning on rewriting my kagehina fanfic as well,
> 
> But for now, I'll drown in KuroKura goodness. ♡(◡‿◡✿)


End file.
